We Were Meant To Be Together
by mewmewlin
Summary: Hannah Montana comes to visit the Lucas Brothers during the school time and regsters as Miley Stewart. Oliver gets jealous of Nick. Joe is a womamizer and hates it and gets picked on. Macy and Kevin become closer friends. Moliver/Niley Nacy/Kacy Joella
1. Teaser

Joe Lucas

Nick Lucas

Kevin Lucas

Stella (Forget the last name)

Macy Misa

Miley Stewart

Oliver Oken

Carly Shay (Maybe)

Spencer Shay (Maybe)

Freddie Benson (maybe)

Sam Puckit (Maybe)

They all start in my new story called…

We were meant to be together

Will love win war?

Will Everyone end up with who they SHOULD be with and not who everyone wants them to be with?

What will happen when an old friend to the Lucas brothers comes and stays for a while? (Hannah Montana). What if she brings a friend? (Oliver)

Why is Joe feeling soooo different around Stella.

Why is Kevin avoiding Macy more and vise versa?

Find out in my new story

We Were Meant To be Together

(Yeah I know the teaser sucked.)


	2. Changes for Better or Worse

Kevin POV

Hannah Montana had arrived five minutes ago and I already have a headache. Why must Nick and Hannah hate each other soooo much? Why can't they just get along for one second?

I looked over to Oliver, Hannah's best friend. I could tell he wished he was deaf. That's how I feel when I'm around Macy. Lucky me that she doesn't yell as loud as Nick and Hannah fight. Wait how is that lucky?

Hannah came running in with a baseball bat. Nick could save himself.

Oh I do know the double life secret too. We have known Miley forever. At least since Nick and her were six. It was our idea to make the double life thing.

Okay I lied. I know Miley's secret. Joe is soooo close to figuring out though. Nick… lets just hope he never figures out cuz… Nick is best friends with Miley and Miley had moved to Cali back in the 8th grade but now is back for good. I don't know why Oliver came with her though.

Miley was soooo close to hitting Nick's head off so I took the bat away from her.

"Hey we need this for when Frankie is being a bad boy Hannah," I said, putting the bat in the closet and closing the closet. As soon as I did you heard a big _CRASH! _I think I forgot to make sure the bat was on the right rack.

Nick gave me a mad look. Hannah was laughing. Great just my luck. There is no way Nick is gonna clean my mess… AGAIN!

Nick gave Hannah a devilish look when she started laughing. Miley decided that it was time for her and Oliver too go.

Just then Joe came walking in.

"Wow Kevin," said Joe, "I think you just hit a new low."

"Oh just get ready for school," I said annoyed.

Joe looked at me with a weird look. Usually I would think of an excuse in a time like this.

I have been getting more annoyed than I usually do at these guys lately. They all think I have been being a little different. Even Macy, our crazy fan that won't leave my brothers and I alone, thinks I'm changing too much. I just have been getting more serious. What is wrong with that?

"Kevin," said Joe, putting his hand on his forehead, "do you have a fever?"

"Why would I have a fever Joe?"

"Kevin," started Nick, "You are usually wild and out going but lately, I've been seeing you being more serious than me, and I'm serious."

"Well I don't know what you are talking about but if I am changing, then it's for the better."

I walked out the door and started to walk to school with my brothers.


	3. Whoa Whoa Whoa? Oh No NO NO!

Yo everyone!!! My bday is 2moro(October 29) !!! Im gonna be 14!!! BTW hope you are all rooting for the Phillies. I live right out of Philly and I have been to three games, One was a No Hitter, and the one i went to this summer, i was on TV and I got a foul ball and my brother got two!

* * *

Miley's POV

I walked in the doors of my new school. It was way smaller than my old one, but I do have to say I love the uniforms. The only people I will know here are Oliver, who lives with us while his parents explore the world, Joe, Nick, and Kevin. Kevin was my best friend along with Nick. Joe and I were good buds too. I got along with all the Lucuses. Well at least when I'm Miley. It is weird seeing famous people like the Lucus brothers. Well when I'm Miley. Nick and Joe think Hannah is staying in a hotel but I'm staying with them as Miley and Oliver is joining me since he had no choice.

I walked to my locker, which was right next to Oliver's luckily. I saw Nick, Joe, and Kevin walked up to us. None of them realized who I was, besides Kevin who came right to me.

"Hey it has been forever!" yelled Kevin, "What you been up to?"

"Oh you know," I started to say as Kevin and I were walking to our first class, "Singing, dancing, rehearsing, and school work."

"Hard life. I wish I could do that," he said.

"Trust me," I said, "You don't. One minute you are at home doing homework, the other you are at a concert in front of thousands of fans."

"That's pretty much our life."

"Plus an itchy wig."

"True. I forgot."

We walked in to biology class. I was lucky that Kevin had all this stuff figured out for me. He made sure that all my classes were the same as his. It was good to have a friend like Kevin.

Kevin directed me to sit down to the right of him in the back of the room. A minute later, Joe walked in.

"Excuse me that's my seat," Joe yelled.

I turned around about to say sorry but before I got the chance Joe said, "Oh I'm sorry."

"No I am. I'll move."

"No you don't have to."

"I'm going to."

I had annoyance in my voice, but I really wasn't annoyed.

"Sit over here Miles," Kevin said.

"Thanks Kevin."

I sat in the seat to the left of him and Kevin went off to have a different conversation. It was clearly about me. I just sat there as they were staring at me. I didn't hear my name once from Kevin. All I heard him say is, 'I don't want her to get hurt.' I didn't know what that meant but it was like Kevin to say that.

When my dad went out when I was younger, dad called Kevin. Kevin was great with kids. He was my babysitter when I was 8 and was always a family friend. In fact that's how he knows. I had a date with someone and I was supposed to be at a dinner thing as Hannah but this guy was really cute. I was only 13, I didn't know right from wrong. Well luckily the places were right next to each other and Kevin was sent out to find out were I kept going. Well he saw me go in a closet as Hannah on come out as Miley. Once I got outside was when he was able to stop me, he asked me what happened and why I lived two lives. I told him. To tell you the truth, my dad was thrilled he knew. My secret was not in trouble with him. He didn't even tell his brothers.

Two minutes later, a sub for Mrs. Smart walked in.

Kevin leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry about trouble in this class. I can get you outta it. When Mrs. Smart is here, she's the only teacher who treats my brothers and me special. Still she gives more lee way to Joe. No wonder why he isn't failing. We hate the extra attention but I can't say it's horrible."

"Yeah I agree. That's another reason for the secret."

Kevin shook his head up and down, "I still can't believe your back. Need a place to stay?"

"I'm staying in a hotel with Oliver."

"Well our parents are gone for the next five weeks. We should be fine. We have two extra rooms."

"Okay that would be nice. As Miley?"

"Yeah. Hannah would be a little dangerous."

"Yeah you are right. I would never be Hannah in a time like that. I have learned from my Hannah experience."

"Ha! That must have been funny."

"Trust me, it was."

Kevin and I started to laugh really loud. We didn't realize that everyone was looking at us.

"Excuse me, Kevin?" the sub said in a voice sounding like Stella's voice but more adultish, "I know you can get away with Mrs. Smart but I'm really different and I'm probably gonna be subbing for her a long time."

"Oh great," Kevin whispered to me. I started to laugh loud again along with him.

"I'm sorry I don't think I got your name," said the sub walking up to me.

"My name is Miley Stewart. I'm new to the school."

"Miley Stewart?" asked Joe, "Where have I heard that name before?"

Kevin and I rolled our eyes while the teacher walked away. He was the same old forgetful Joe Lucus.

Oh well. Joe never needs to know who…

"Oh my goodness!!!" Joe yelled, "Miley! You got hot."

I started to blush… Joe was cute, but he wasn't my type. Kevin got angry in his eyes. I told you, he is like a second father.

"Somebody's jealous," said Joe with a grin looking at Kevin.

Yeah Joe and I weren't best friends when we were younger. I mean we got along but… I just don't know.

Class ended and Kevin and Joe walked to their lockers with me. As soon as we got here Kevin said, "Joe why are you so immature?"

That was a cutting line Kevin shouldn't have crossed. I looked at Joe and Kevin. Joe looked surprised. It isn't like Kevin to insult Joe. Kevin is usually the jokester and says being immature was how you made someone else happy. It really was surprising just to hear him say that, and along with his serious face, it could surprise anyone.

I saw Joe's angry yet surprised face. I knew that things were not going to end up pretty.


	4. Wominazer against the Underdog

(Kevin's POV)

I was pissed off at Joe for calling Miley hot. It is so rude to just come out and say that to a girl, especially to our old childhood friend.

"Kevin?" Joe said with surprise, "What did you say?"

I could tell he was stunned. Everyone was watching us.

"You know you can't just go up to a girl and say she's hot! That is rude and not how you treat a lady, especially an old childhood friend of ours!"

"Yo dude calm down I didn't mean it that way."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT WAY YOU MEANT IT!!!!!"

"Kevin what has gotten into you? Why are you so pissed off?"

"I'm pissed off cuz you are an f***ing womanizer that abuses girls and doesn't care about her feelings."

"Kevin!" yelled Joe. "I can't believe you would…"

Without thinking, I swung my fist and punched Joe in the eye. He fell down to the ground. I heard a bunch of gasps from around me.

I quickly ran away before Joe could get back up. I ran all the way back home and upstairs to my room. I'm so lucky mom and dad were gone for five weeks.

Then I saw something enter my room. It was mom and dad. What were they doing here?

"Kevin what are you doing home?" asked mom.

"I'm home for lunch," I said, "I'll be back after." That was a lie.

"Yeah well we decided to come back," said dad, "I was worried you guys had a ton of parties in the last week."

"Dad you have nothing to worry about."

"Good well me and you mother are going to go out. We will be back around the time you guys get back from school."

That was good for me. I won't be going back. I'm gonna try to avoid the school and Joe as much as possible. Everyone there will take Joe's side. They always do. Joe is the favorite Jonas. Nick is up there too. I will never understand why fans push me back. What did I do to them?

I sat on my bed just thinking the whole day. Joe is going to tell mom and dad about this when he finds out they are home.

Just then I got a call. It was from Stella. Oh great.

"Hello?"

"WHY DID YOU PUNCH JOE?!!!!!"

"Stella I had every right to punch him."

"Did you have any right to call him a womanizer? Joe is very polite to girls and never cheats on them!"

"Dude in case Stella you don't know, your little boyfriend Joe called Miley, our old childhood friend, hot and by the way, he has been dating someone else for the last two months!!!" I shouted it right in the phone. I had promised Joe I wouldn't tell her. Joe had been dating Fiona the last two months. He 'pretended' to Stella he couldn't stand her.

Stella then yelled, "I don't believe you! I know you may be mad at him but…"

"Stella I'm not kidding. I wouldn't kid about something like this. You can ask him if you want. He's dating Fiona."

"He can't stand her though."

"He lied."

"I got to go."

Stella hung up. Throughout the day I got more hateful calls from people at school. An hour before they would be getting out, I got another one.

"YES I KNOW I'M AN ASS!!!! YOU WANT TO RUB IT IN MORE!!!" I yelled into the phone. I was so tired of these calls.

"No why would I?" said a female voice, "I called to see if you were okay."

"Wait who is this?"

"It's Macy."

Macy is calling to see if I'm okay? Last time I checked all she cared about was her boyfriend Nick. Yes my brother is dating her. I really don't care though. She won't scream around Nick or barely around Joe, but with me it is always AHHHHHHH!!!!

"Macy? Why you calling me?"

"Well you missed all your afternoon classes. I heard about the fight you and Joe had and I wasn't around. I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt. I know Joe's eye was pretty bad."

I smiled. I was glad to see one person cared. "Joe didn't fight. I punched him for being rude to a lady. He treats girls so bad. He's a nice guy, but not to girls."

"Well he seems really nice to Stella."

"The key word is seems. I told when she called already today, but Joe has been cheating on her for two months."

"Oh my goodness! Really?"

"Really. Why aren't you at school? I got calls from people in between classes but you should be right in the middle of seventh period right now."

"I left around fifth for a doctor's appointment. I'm at home now."

"That's good."

Macy and I talked for a whole hour on the phone. She didn't freak out once.

"Well I better get going," I said.

"Same."

"Oh and Macy?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for not freaking out once on the phone."

"Oh no problem."

"You know you are the only one that called to see if I was okay. Thank you for your support. I could never be able to do this all by myself. It seems like everyone is against me right now but you changed my perspective. Thanks Mace."

"Kevin it was no big."

"Yes it was. Well I got to go. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and actually smiled. I went downstairs then to see my parents had gotten home. Nick and Joe should be back any minute… that made me lose my smile.


	5. An Awkward Moment

Kevin POV

My brothers walked in. Joe caught a quick glance at me but quickly looked away when he saw I was looking. I felt so guilty! He had a black eye. I guess my strength is more than I thought

"Oh my gosh honey!" yelled mom. She went up to him to see his face and touched around his eye, "Your eye is horrible. What happened?"

Great here comes my moment of truth.

"A couple kids at school did," replied Joe. I looked up at Joe. Nick was glaring at me. He lied.

"Are you having problems at school?"

"No mom I'm not."

"Are you sure? The kids aren't picking on you are they?"

"No mom. I'm sure. I'm Joe of Jonas! How could that be?"

"I have a pretty good idea," said Nick still glaring at me. Joe hit him on his arm. Then they both went up stairs.

Then Miley walked into the house. All eyes were on her.

"Hi everyone," she said.

Then Oliver came in and said, "Hey Miley who they staring at?"

"Miley!" shouted my mom and went up to hug her.

"Hey Mrs. Lucas. I hope you don't mind but Kevin invited me and my friend Oliver to stay here."

"Of course we don't mind. We have extra room for you Miley right down the hall. Oliver we have a couple extra beds in the boys room."

"Thank you Mrs. Lucas," said Oliver.

Mom went back to cooking. While Miley was walking to the room she quickly looked at me, gave me a smile, and walked away. At least she was on my side.

"Kevin," started my mom, "Could you please show Oliver to your room?"

"Sure."

I walked Oliver upstairs and showed him where he would be sleeping.

"You'll sleep in the bunk above me. Sorry about that I would have gotten another bed but really don't have any more."

"Don't worry man. This is pretty cool, and I'm used to it. I mean I go on tour with Hannah all the time."

Then I saw Oliver cover mouth. I said, "Oliver I know the Hannah secret."

"Oh thank god! I thought Miley would find out and kill me… Miley does know you know, right?"

"Yeah she does."

"Good," said Oliver, "Oh and thanks for standing up for Miley. Joe had no right to call Miley that."

"It was no big Oliver."

"Well it is. I always want to stand up for Miley, but I can't. I'm too much of a scary cat."

"Wait, are you saying you like Miley?"

"I'm in love with her, but I can't tell her that. The way Joe treated her makes me wanna punch him in the face. Ladies shouldn't be called hot, they should be called beautiful."

I smiled at Oliver. I liked him. At least he knew how to speak to a girl.

Then Nick came over to me with Joe and Nick yelled, "Dude what the f*** is your problem."

"I don't have a problem," I replied.

"Then why did you punch Joe in the face?!!"

"Nick," I heard Joe whisper, "stop it."

"Why did you punch it?!" yelled Nick again.

"He called one of my childhood friend's hot!"

"Big deal! It's Joe he always does things like that!!!"

"It was Miley!"

"Miley who? I don't even know a Miley."

"Well you better get to know her cuz she's staying with us. If you want to meet her then go to the guest room down stairs!"

"Fine I will."

Nick went down stairs leaving Joe and me face to face, it was awkward.

"Why didn't you tell mom or dad?" I asked, "I stayed home all day worrying about what you were gonna tell them."

"Kevin," Joe started, "You're not the one who gave me the black eye."

"Huh?"

"Oliver could you please leave." Oliver shook his head and went down stairs.

"What is it Joe?"

"Kevin," Joe started again, "I do get picked on at school."

"What but you seem so…"

"Popular? Our school is full with more non JONAS fans that would want to hurt us than non JONAS fans that don't care."

"Then how come…"

"You and Nick don't get punched?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Nick is pretty tough. They aren't gonna pick on him. And I really don't know why they don't pick on you."

"Who knows?" I know. I am obviously the stupid JONAS that starts falling between the cracks of sidewalks.

Joe and I hugged.

"Oh and I'm sorry for everything I did."

"All you did was punch me."

"I also called you a womanizer in front of everyone… and…"

"I know what you told Stella too."

"I am so sorry about that!"

"Kevin, I'm not mad. I told Stella everything and I broke up with Fiona."

"Wait you and Stella are cool?"

"Nope, anything but that. She is very pissed at me."

"I'm so…"

"Kevin its fine. Why don't you go down stairs?"

I did what Joe told me. I never had said it before, but I was always very jealous of Joe. He gets all the girls, has all the fans, and has the good looks. I don't have any of that. Now I see what disadvantages there are to that. I never really took it how Joe felt about it. I now know that I'm actually pretty lucky. I knew that there were some people who strongly hated JONAS but I never knew that they wanted to hurt us.

Which means for now on I have to be watching Joe's back. I never know what could happen to him, or Nick.


End file.
